ervapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
"The elves are something mystifying to me. They are magical, yet they barely use magic. They are warriors, yet at the same time peaceful. They are perfect, yet mortal. They are possibly one step away from becoming gods." -'' Of Gods and Mortals'', by Aem Bazeer Basic Info Elves, also known as elfs, are a powerful people very similar in appearance to humans, and even considered by some to be related in some way. The elves are even thought by some to be the ancestors to humans, or possibly even the perfected version of a human. Elves, however, consider themselves to be merely mortals with "finer qualities than other life, yet not perfect", such as their great intelligence, beautiful music, and long lifespans (about 300 years to be exact, but many have lived longer, even to the extent of 9,000 years). Elves inhabit the continent of Ovinium, and live far down in Ovinium in the warm country of Mercax, but is called Avelei' (A-vel-lie) by the elves. This is because during humanity's rule of Erva, every country was listed on the map as they wanted it to be called. The elves were allowed to live without the human's rule, as long as they gave the mankind leaders 4% of their resources and income each year, and would allow them to name their country whatever they wanted. The names of these countries stayed the same, however, even after the human's rule, so Avelei' remained as Mercax to the rest of Ovinium, except for the elves. History The elves, due to their long life spans, have existed on Erva for an extrordinary amount of time. However, they have existed for so long, that not even the elves themselves know their early history. Elves state that for millions of years, they existed isolated from the world, because they saw it as being "corrupted", and, "dark". This also explains their lack of knowledge on ancient empires such as the Lost Ones or the Korribath, which existed widely across Erva. The elves remained at, what they called the "Thous and Years of Peace", which was the most least violent time experienced in their history (before they had to deal with wild animals and even a few times each year a demon or two). However, when the last year ended, the elves found themselves in a difficult period- they met, argued, and fought with the Y'Siri'. This time, known as the Shadow Days, was an incredibly violent period of time fought between the elves and the Y'Siri Empire. It was written about in the autobiography of Maer Suule. "I can't remember a more frightening time than the Shadow Days. I remember walking to my garden in the morning and hearing cries and blades clashing, and I knew immedietly what was going on- another Shadow Day. However, we elves not only suffered from loss of life in the war. We learned something dark about ourselves. We saw our reflections in our enemies' blood, and we just wanted to disappear. We had been shamed through commiting violence. We were peaceful people, not killers. And the day our legions returned from the Y'Siri capitol, winning us the war, we did not see proud men standing tall and brave. We saw frightened young boys, stained red with blood, shivering in their gleaming armor. I pitied them. All of them." The elves, based upon Maer's writings, did not feel any satisfaction with the enemie's defeat, but simply shame for killing another sentient being. The elves lived for many years more after these events, trying their best to forget their war with the Y'Siri. One day, in 67,900, something terrible had happened- an attack occured in the elven capitol. It was discovered that a group of elves, known as the Lan'Sere, or, New Era. The Lan'Sere attacked because they "were tired of the weak stability of the current elven leadership, choosing peace over war, and thought it was time for a change of system". The Lan'Sera distinguished itself by wearing rag-like clothing and hoods, looking incredibly primitive compaired to the usual elven apparel. About a day after the attack, the elven leaders decided to launch what they considered a gruesome, but necessary resort- a stealth attack on a located Lan'Sere fort. The elves sent out soldiers dressed in similar apparel to that of the Lan'Sere, and they were on course to the fort, but became lost in the woods. Soon, they were attacked, but by a strange foe- humans. This was the first time the humans had experienced contact with an outside species, but they couldn't distinguish the physical difference of the elves because of their clothes and hoods (the apparel was very similar to what the humans wore at the time), and believed the elves were an opposing tribe, and engaged in combat with the elves. However, the elves defeated the human tribe, and reported back to the elven leaders of what occured, and what should be done. The leaders thought hard, and realized that to truly live in Erva, they would have to fight from time to time. So, they decided that they needed to fight off the tribe as an act of defense. But, doing this, they soon discovered that even more extreme measures would have to be taken, and the tribe was wiped out. But, other tribes saw this, and believed the elves to be gods, giving them food, resources, and both live and dead human sacrifes. However, the elves used the live sacrifices to their advantage, and learned of the human's language, culture, lifestyle, and other traits. They then confronted the humans after mastering the tribal languages, explaining to them that they were most certainly not gods, and were very friendly, but that it would be a bad decision to attack the elves. They came to teaching the humans their language, history, culture, and even started trade, until mankind would eventually meet the boscan tribes, which would turn into a peaceful greeting thank to the elve's advice on not warring immedietly with the boscans. However, even with the alliances opening up across Erva, the elves seem to have had isolated themselves from the rest of the world again. Current Relations with Erva's Empires Today, the elves have remained silent and isolated from those living on Erva. The reason for this is unknown, but it is believed that they feel wary of the world considering the conflicts that errupted since 2006 AW. Before 2006, the elves were known to have initiated relations with humans and boscans, but still in some ways seperated themselves from the rest of Ovinium. The elves have been visited by travelers in search of "enlightenment", or, "guide to immortality". These people would return either denied by the elves, or in some way different, almost wiser or quieter, likely something done by the elves. The Skavarians have sent messengers down to the elves before, asking for alliance, but are continuously denied. The elves have also been invited to events or festives, but have declined these invites as well. Some people have begun to believe that the elves may not even exist. However, people consider these fools as "idiotic as those who deny the existence of snow". Citation Image 1: http://www.tjphan.com/html/paintings_7.html Image 2: http://cg-warrior.deviantart.com/art/Great-battle-85498681 Image 3: http://realmofmystara.com/races/elves Image 4: http://thedarkblade.wordpress.com/2007/04/24/double-elven-sword-trouble/